Cambio Brusco
by KatieBJ
Summary: Bombón despertó en la calle totalmente desolada semi desnuda. Al recordar el por qué, se dio cuenta que fue violada por un desconocido... ella dijo 'lo único que recuerdo son esos ojos rojos que mostraban frialdad y terror'... *In-Progress*
1. flashforward

_La lluvia caía sobre mi cara, que ayudo a despertarme, cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba inconsciente en una calle pavimentada ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? ¿Por qué estoy casi desnuda? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No hubo ni dos segundos y mi mente lo recordó todo, mis lágrimas caían sin piedad, no podía dejar de gritar de la rabia y la tristeza que había en mí, me abrasé a mi misma tenía mucho miedo. Pero él… a pesar de que le rogué que no me hiciera nada, ese hombre me forcejeo y abuso de mi… lo único que recuerdo son esos ojos rojos que mostraban frialdad y terror._

_Me sentía débil, no podía pararme, estaba en un lugar desolado casi un desierto, no había gente en ningún lado, así que tuve arrastrarme, hasta que vi una dos luces, parecieran que fuera de un auto, ¡si lo es!, grité lo más fuerte que pude para llamar su atención, gracias a Dios esa persona me vio y paro su carro. Alcancé a escuchar de su boca 'Dios Mío muchacha que te han hecho!' mi vista de nubló por completo y sentí que mis ojos se cerraban solos, mi cuerpo no respondía pero mi corazón latía._

_Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, miré por todos lados. Estaba en un lugar conocido y seguro, mi habitación, luego escuche pasos que venía hacia acá, al abrir la puerta era mi dulce germana Burbuja con un paño y agua helada colocándolo en el mueble que estaba al lado de mi cama. Al ver que yo estaba despierta forzó una sonrisa con tristeza y me tocó mi mejilla, con solo verla me di cuenta que estaba en mi hogar a salvo._

_-Santo cielo hermana, ¿estás bien?-preguntó la rubia._

_-Si te digiera que si, te estaría mintiendo ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SI ME HAN VIOLADO, QUE PREGUNTA MAS ESTUPIDA!- le contesté gritándole, no quería hacerlo pero estaba muy herida._

_-Tienes razón… fue una pregunta estúpida… lo siento_

_Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó, esperé 5 segundos para responderle el abrazo y que llorara otra vez._

_-Llora todo lo que quieras… desahógate con migo, hermana- al terminar su frase sentí que estaba llorando también y sé que sentía mi dolor y furia en mi alma._

_Maldito… me arruinaste mi vida._

_._

_._

_._

_._

__/_


	2. Así empezo todo

Bombón era una chica de 16 años bastante hermosa para el punto de vista de cualquier hombre, pero la muchacha no era fácil, se ganaba la envidia de toda adolescente del pueblo de Townsville no solo por su belleza sino también por la facilidad de que todos los chicos se arrastraran por ella, para Bombón era un estorbo. Vivía con sus dos hermanas menores Bellota y Burbuja, y su querido padre el Sr Utonio pero generalmente nunca pasaba en casa, a veces viajaba a otras ciudades para probar suerte en ganar dinero. Aunque su padre estaba tanto a fuera, para ellas no era un problema porque él siempre les remarcaba que lo que hacía era por ellas. Pero lo que no saben es que sus vidas darán un cambio brusco sobre todo para la mayor.

Era un día Domingo, las tres chicas estaban en su casa cenando Espagueti tranquilamente sin ningún sonido ni siquiera el de una mosca volando.

-Esto esta delicioso, Burbuja- dijo su hermana pelirroja.

-Sí, lo está-afirmo la otra pelinegra.

-Gracias-les devolvió con una sonrisa.

Después de que Bombón terminara su último bocado, se limpio la boca con una servilleta y llevó su plato a la cocina para lavarlo. Mientras lavaba les decía a sus hermanas sobre el día de mañana.

-Chicas recuerden que mañana tendremos un día agitado, hay escuela.-recordó esta.

-Lo sabemos- respondió la pequeña de las tres.

-Que aburrido, es increíble como las vacaciones se terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-se quejó Bellota.

La Mayor fue a buscar los demás platos en la mesa para lavarlos, mientras Burbuja barría el piso y Bellota limpiaba los restos de comida en la mesa.

-¿Qué creen que pasará este año?-preguntó a sus hermana, la rubia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En la escuela, ¿encontraremos chicos lindos?

-Eso no es algo de lo que me importa-decía amargamente Bellota haciendo lo suyo.

Luego de hacer los deberes las tres se fueron a costar a dormir y a descansar.

.

.

.

**Lunes 7:15 AM.**

El molesto despertador sonó a las 7:15 de la mañana ¡Rayos! Una nueva jornada escolar comienza hoy. Bombón despertó antes, a las 6:45, Burbuja a la hora del despertador, y Bellota despertó a las 7:30. Realmente es una floja. Prepararon todo, tomaron desayuno y se fueron en el autobús. Las chicas se sentaron atrás, en los últimos asientos del autobús.

-Buenos Días chicas.

-¡Claire!, buenos días-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones!-dijo la muchacha acomodándose al lado de la chicas.

-Sí, espero que tu también-sonrió Burbuja.

-¡Me muero por empezar este años, conocer gente nueva!, a propósito su padre aun no llega del extranjero?-decía con curiosidad Claire.

-No, aun no, creo que llegará en 1 semana más, la exposición científica es algo complicada-explicaba Bombón.

-Tienen suerte, tienen la casa para ustedes solas, en cambio, mis padres salen llevándome obligadamente con ellos.

- Al menos estas con ellos-se metía Bellota.

El autobús se estaciono justo cerca de la entrada de la escuela. Al bajar todos los muchachos que estaban arriba, Bombón fue la última en bajar, desgraciadamente ni siquiera al entrar al establecimiento, se acercó un chico a ella; Logan.

-Hola Bombón- saludaba tocándole el hombro, la pelirroja se dio vuelta y quedo extrañada ¿Quién eres?.

-¿No sabes quién soy yo?-preguntaba decepcionado, ella trataba de recordarlo hasta que esos ojos del chico le parecían conocidos.

-L-Logan … ¿en serio eres tú?- puso los ojos de plato de la impresión.-¿Qué les pasó a tus frenillos, tus lentes y a … tu cabello?.

-jaja, si este verano he cambiado bastante, quise dejar toda mi reputación como nerd atrás.

No lo podía creer, aquel chico que molestaban por sus gafas, dientes, su cuerpo debilucho y su cabello tan ordenado, se halla transformado en un chico totalmente guapo y… deseable.

-Realmente te vez bien, Logan.

-Gracias, pero tú aun sigues tan hermosa como siempre lo has sido.

-jeje-reía un poco avergonzada- otro día hablamos, debo ir a clases.

-Claro… o-oye Bombón.

-¿Si?

-Digo… s-si tú no tienes compañero de escritorio… es decir… ¿podemos sentarnos juntos?-decía nervioso.

-Supongo.

-¿uh?, excelente.

Los dos entraron al aula juntos y dejaron sus cosas en sus puestos.

-Creo que siguen todos los del año pasado- dijo mirando la cara de cada uno de los presentes en aquel lugar.

-Si… ¿y tus hermanas?-es verdad ¿Dónde estaban ellas?

-Ahora que lo dices…no lo sé.

-Disculpa Bombón voy a saludar a mis amigos del otro grado, ¿me acompañas?- tomó su mano y la llevó al otro salón sin escuchar respuesta.

.

.

.

Logan abrió la puerta de la sala dirigiéndose donde sus amigos, pero es raro él no la soltaba de la mano.

-¡Logan!, ¡hermano tanto tiempo!-le saludó uno con un abrazó.

- Si Nick, lo mismo digo, ha pasado mucho.- respondiéndole el abrazo, de pronto Nick dirigió la mirada a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-vaya vaya… ¿Quién es esta linda mujer, Logan, no me la presentas?

-Claro, ella es Bombón, es mi amiga-dijo.

- ¿Tu amiga?, ¿estas seguro que no es tu novia?- pregunto con picardía.

- N-No para nada.

-¿Entonces porque la tomas de la mano?-cada vez lo ponía más nervioso, y por estarlo soltó la mano Bombón.

- N-No pasa nada entre nosotros.- decía con la cara roja. Del otro costado se dirigía otro chico hacia él.

-¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar, nerd? O es que ya no lo eres- extendía sus brazos.

-¡Brat!-lo abrazaba.

-Me da gusto verte alfeñique… ¿quién es la niña?

-Bombón, me llamo Bombón.-dijo ella misma.

-Eres bella… ¿vas en este curso?-pregunto curioso.

- N-No, voy en segundo grado… con Logan.

- ¡Rayos!, eres muy pequeña para mi, que pena…

- jajaja, tienes miles de chicas, Brat.-se burlaba Nick.- ¡mujeriego¡

-Sí, y es mejor tener varias que solo una, ¿sabías, Nick?

¡ESPERA! ¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir? Trata de decir que las mujeres somos….

-¿Qué tratas decir?, ¿Qué las mujeres somos juguetes para los hombres?-pregunto la pelirroja furiosa e indignada con el comentario de Brat.

-No, pero-

-¿Sabes qué Logan?, me voy de aquí no quiero seguir escuchando comentarios de tus amigos, me imagino que no tendrán novia, o si lo tuvieran la chica sería bastante estúpida sin cerebro en fijarse en alguien como ustedes que seguramente la tratan como muñeca inflable, Adiós.- luego de que los chicos quedaran con la boca abierta por aquellas palabras, Logan no pensó dos veces en ir con ella.

-¡Bombón espérame!

En ese momento el silencio reino entre ellos por unos segundos. Hasta que Brat rompió el silencio.

-Acaso… ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-miraba a Nick sin respuesta alguna.

.

.

.

-¡Bombón!, espera- la tomo del brazo para que se detuviera de caminar.

-¿Qué quieres?- en sus ojos aun había resentimiento.

- Lo- lo lamento, se que lo que dijo Brat no debió decir eso, al menos no a delante de ti.

-No, está bien, creo que me excedí, es que me da coraje que piensen así las personas.

-Bombón... en este mundo vas a encontrar personas que pensaran peor, como un machista. Volvamos al salón, ¿sí?.

- De acuerdo.

.

.

.

Al entrar al aula estaban Bellota y Burbuja mirando por todas partes como si estuvieran buscando algo. La rubia la vio y le avisó a su hermana. Las dos se acercaron a ella.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?, ¡te estábamos buscando, hasta fuimos al baño a ver si estabas!- le pedía explicación Bellota.

-Estábamos preocupadas-agregó la otra.

- Yo debería decirles eso- Al notar que no estaban ellas tres solas sino que también estaba Logan, las dos chicas, especialmente Bellota, se preguntaban quien era él.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- le dijo Bellota.

-Soy Logan, ¿no me recuerdan?

Logan… Logan… justo recordaron al pobre alfeñique del año pasado.

-¿T-Tú eres L-Logan?-casi la pelinegra no lo podía creer.-¿el pobre debilucho?

- ¿Pero que te pasó?, ahora eres… un chico… guapo.- decía Burbuja con las mejillas rojas.

- G-Gracias… supongo.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos entraron a clases, los nuevos se presentaron ante toda la clase tanto ellos, como los profesores. Y así terminaran la jornada escolar del día.

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto las chicas seguían su vida…**

Se escuchan corridas de una persona en los pasillos de una casa abandonada, era un hombre, parecieran que estuviera escapando de algo o de alguien totalmente asustado y nervioso, chocó contra unas cajas viejas que estaba tiradas al rededor y que cayera al suelo dejándolo adolorido por el choque unos segundos. Pero desde unos pocos metros de él se escucharon otros pasos caminando normalmente que cada vez se acercaban más y más.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN DAÑO!- suplicaba aquel anciano a esos dos hombres de negro.

-YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE, VIEJO-dijo uno de ellos de cabellera negra y ojos esmeraldas tratando de papar al hombre con ayuda del otro sujeto.

-HA NUESTRO HERMANO, LE DARÁ GUSTO VERTE BASTARDO-dijo el otro de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Entre ellos se llevaron al anciano en un auto negro a dirección a un lugar escalofriante que estaba al cruzar el bosque lúgubre de Townsville. El auto paró cerca de una casa bastante grande que vendría de una persona rica. Tomaron brutamente al hombre y lo se lo llevaron adentro de la casa. Los tres bajaron a un sótano donde se encontraba otra persona que no se dejaba ver bien el rostro (el sótano estaba obscuro y era difícil ver las caras) pero el anciano estaba más aterrorizado de lo que estaba que dejó caerse al suelo el mismo, ya que las piernas no le daban mas estar de pie. Estaba al frente de él.

-ME DA GUSTO VERTE OTRA VEZ, ANTONIO.- dijo un muchacho de ojos rojos como la sangre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-B-BRICK… PORFAVOR APIADATE DE MI… DAME UNA SEMANA MÁS Y TE PAGARÉ, LO JURÓ.- trataba el señor.

-¿NO CREES QUE TE HE DADO SUFICIENTE PLAZO?, AHORA VAS A PAGARME CON TU VIDA AUNQUE NO VALGA MUCHO. DEJARÁS DE EXISTIR LADRONZUELO.- extendió una pistola a la frente del hombre y disparo el gatillo dejando saltar la sangre al piso, el cuerpo cayó automáticamente. El chico guardó su pistola y subió del lugar del crimen dejando a sus hermanos limpiar el desastre.

-LIMPIEN ESTO.- les ordenó

-PERO BRICK, ¿DONDE DEJAREMOS EL CUERPO DE ESE MALNACIDO?-preguntó el ojiverdes.

- DEJEN QUE SE LOS COMAN LOS LOBOS.


	3. El principio de un abuso I

Al terminar la escuela, las chicas se despidieron de todos sus amigos nuevos que habían hecho en su primer día. Estaban contentas de que ese día todo resulto bien, solo que un poco agotador, eso sí.

-¡Nos vemos Bombón! Recuerda a ser la tarea en mi casa, te estaré esperando-se despidió una muchacha cabello rizado y corto; Robín.

-¡Sí! ¡Adiós!, no vemos allá-le respondió la pelirroja despidiéndose con la mano.

-Este día resultó bien después de todo, ¿verdad?-dijo Bellota caminando junto a sus hermanas.

-Si-digirieron las dos.

-El profesor de educación física anuncio que mañana los que estaban interesados en entrar al taller de deporte, se tenían que reunir en el gimnasio después del almuerzo. Tengo pensado ir- decía la morena mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿En serio?, eso está bien para ti. A ti te gusta ese tipo de cosas-comentó la pelirroja.

-Claro que sí

Alguien tocó el hombro de Bombón, ella paró de caminar, mientras las demás avanzaron dos pasos más pero al rato también pararon al ver que su hermana se detuvo.

-¿Chicas ya se van?

-¡Logan!

-Pues claro, cuando las clases terminan hay que irse a casa, al parecer te queda algo de estupidez en tu persona, Logan- le dijo Bellota.

-Bueno, en realidad me refería a que, bueno… les gustaría que fuéramos a algún lado con algunos amigos míos?-pregunto nervioso mirando especialmente a Bombón.

La pelirroja miró a los 'amigos' de este. Y claro eran esos mismos tontos con lo que Bombón se enfureció en la otra sala.

-Amm, no lo sé, Logan. Verás… tenemos cosas que hacer en casa, nuestro padre está de viaje y…

-¡Ah! Entiendo… pues entonces para la próxima, no quisiera molestarte.

-Me alegra que lo entendieras.

-Sí, digo… Hasta mañana, Adiós chicas.

Burbuja y Bellota se miraron pícaramente de lo ocurrido.

-Bombón, no has notado que Logan se comporta extraño contigo, como si te viera más que como una amiga-le dijo la de ojos celestes.

-Sí, eso verdad, yo también lo noté-confirmó la morena.

-¿Q-Que insinúan, niñas?, no pasa nada entre nosotros, solo somos amigos.

-Pero Bombón, ¿no ves como se pone nervioso al hablarte?

-¡Ya Basta, Burbuja!-sin más que decir avanzó sola dejando las dos atrás.

-Bombón es bastante despistada a veces-le hablo a su hermana menor.

-Es eso, o simplemente no lo quiere admitir-contesto. Luego caminaron tratando de alcanzar a su hermana.- ¡Espéranos Bomboooon!

.

.

.

Rrb

En un restaurante se encontraban dos jóvenes entre una multitud de personas almorzando. Uno de 22 años era de pelo negro de ojos verdes hermosos hipnotizantes mal sentado con cara se fastidio y viendo como come su otro acompañante de al frente. El otro chico de 20 años era rubio de ojos azules como el océano, comiéndose una hamburguesa doble. Su forma de comer, atraía miradas estupefactas de las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante.

-¿No puedes comer normal, Boomer? Haces que me dé nauseas verte -se quejaba el de ojos verdes.

- Tengo hambre, no desayune esta mañana-le decía el rubio.

-Aj, esto me da ganas de nauseas, te esperaré a fuera- se paró de la mesa y se retiro con la mano en los bolsillos- solo trata de no llamar la atención más de lo que has hecho.

-¿llamar la atención?-se preguntó, pero al parecer no le importo en lo absoluto su advertencia y siguió terminándose su comida.

Mientras el otro esperaba a fuera apoyado en el vidrio del restorán fastidiado de tener que acompañar a su hermano y dejándolo en ridículo, Su pensamiento cambio cuando escucho un sonido de celular que provenía en uno de sus bolsillos. Al ver de quien era la llamada sabía lo que se le esperaba.

-Mierda- apretó el botón de contestar y se lo puso a la oreja- Habla Butch, ¿Qué sucede, Brick?. . . . Sí, estoy con Boomer, ¿Por qué? . . . . . Está bien, vamos para allá- cortó.

Luego de cortar, golpeó el vidrio para lograr la atención del rubio, hasta que no consiguió.

-Brick nos necesita- habiendo tanto ruido adentro, Boomer pudo lograr comprender perfectamente lo que quiso decir Butch, con tan solo leerle la boca. Justo a tiempo había terminado su hamburguesa y dejo propina en la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere esta vez?-dijo curioso.

-No lo sé, pero quiere vernos ahora mismo.-le respondió el moreno.

.

.

.

Entraron a su casa y escucharon gritos de una mujer, había un poco de sangre en el piso, eso les hizo fruncir el seño.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- preguntó Butch al ver todo ese alboroto.

-Proviene de sótano.

.

Ese hombre tenía a esa mujer casi estrangulando con sus dos manos dejándole el rostro rojo de asfixia.

-¡Brick!- le llamó su hermano rubio- para, la vas a matar- dijo sin mover ni un solo dedo.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?-le dijo el pelinegro

-¡ESTA PERRA TRATÓ DE HUIR E INTENTÓ MATARME!-les dijo sin soltarle el cuello a su víctima-LASTIMA QUE NO TE RESULTÓ HERMOSA, NO ERES LA UNICA PERSONA EN ESTA CIUDAD QUE QUIERE VERME MUERTO.

-¡Basta por favor, solo quiero volver a casa, NO SOPORTO ESTAR EN ESTE INFIERNO!- suplicaba derramando lagrimas con dificultad de hablar y tratando de que soltaran su cuello.

-¡NIÑA ESTÚPIDA, HA PASADO CASI UN AÑO QUE ESTAS AQUÍ Y AUN TIENES ESPERANSAS DE VOLVER CON TU FAMILIA?- le gritaba perdiendo la paciencia, apretando aún más su garganta, quería verla morir y sufrir de dolor.

-Brick contrólate, no lo hagas.

La chica no aguantaba más, la fuerza de ese hombre era inmensa, no podía compararse con la de ella, con la de una chica de 17 años. Hasta que por fin la soltó pero brutalmente golpeándola con el suelo. Ella lloraba y lloraba de rabia y de no poderle hacer nada a ese…monstruo.

-BIEN… DEJARÉ QUE TE REUNAS CON TU FAMILIA…- muy sigilosamente sacó un revólver 38 de su chaqueta y la apunto justo en la frente de aquella chiquilla- EN EL INFIERNO- disparó antes que la chica se hiciera la idea de que la iban a matar, fue todo muy rápido.

Los dos que estaban presenciando ese acto se quedaron inmóviles. Butch se lo esperaba pero Boomer no, e incluso miro a un lado cuando éste tiró del gatillo.

-¿Nos llamaste solo para contemplar esta desagradable escena?-preguntó algo molesto Butch.

-No- le respondió acercándose a su hermano- necesito que lleven esto a Mojo- era una bolsa que contenía algo adentro.

-¿droga?- dijo Boomer.

-Así es, últimamente nos han llegado pocas de estas, no me explico por qué. Cada una de estas vale 20 dólares, serían 40 dólares lo que Mojo debe pasarte.

-¿Y si no me los da?

- No creo que ése cara de mono se atreva a desafiarme, pero si por las dudas no te da el dinero… solo dale un escarmiento con la pistola y ya.

Sin decir más los dos partieron a cumplir el pedido para ese vagabundo.

-Tú no Boomer- le detuvo el pelirrojo- llévate a ese cadáver, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

- ¿yo?... Joder, que repulsión…-se asqueo el rubio al ver a la muerta.

.

.

.

Llegaron a casa calladas, nadie abrió la boca desde a mitad de camino, ellas estaban tristes, tristes de no tener a nadie que las reciba, tristes de que desde la ida de su padre de la casa se ha vuelto casi desolada, su madre está en el cielo y su padre muy lejos quién sabe donde se encontrara.

-Voy a revisar el correo si han llegado cartas-les avisó la morena a sus hermanas.

-Está bien.

-Estoy estresada, no llevamos ni dos días en la escuela y ya me siento cansada- se quejó la pelirroja dejándose caer al sillón.

-Los primeros días siempre son duros hermana-le dijo la rubia.

-Sí, lo sé.

Bellota entró a la casa con dos sobres blancos no muy impaciente de abrir. Al ver de que se trataban, una era de cuentas de la luz, y la otra muy extraña, vio emisor de la carta y reconoció de quien fue mandada.

-¡Chicas, papá nos escribió!-exclamaba con una voz muy emocionada.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida Bombón acercándose a su hermana.

Le pasó la carta Bombón para que la leyera en voz alta. Abrió el sobre con dificultad pero se las puedo arreglar fácil.

-Dice…

_Queridas Hijas mías;_

_Les escribo para decirles que me encuentro bien en España, estoy alquilando en un hotel de la ciudad, ¿qué puedo decirles?, España es un hermoso país con comidas exóticas y deliciosas, es un gusto estar aquí. Chicas, no saben cuánto las extraños, me hacen mucha falta, me encantaría que estuvieran conmigo ahora mismo, solo me queda pensar que ustedes se encuentran bien, sanas y salvas._

_Sobre la exposición científica, me ha ido bien en las evaluaciones de los jueces, tanto así que me propusieron un trato de ir a Londres a exponer mi proyecto en la exposición que se realizará dentro de dos meses. Así que tengo pensado ir allá, lo siento hijas… atrasaré mi llegada a Townsville, pero les escribiré tres veces a la semana para que sepan mi panorama allá en Londres._

_Cuídense… las quiere papá._

_Utonio._

_._

Mucha tristeza se notó en el ambiente, Burbuja casi se les salían las lagrimas, Bombón tenía un nudo en la garganta y le costó leer las últimas dos líneas de la carta, y Bellota demostraba seriedad mirando al piso un poco indignada.

-Eso quiere decir que papá no volverá este mes a la ciudad, ¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Bellota decepcionada y enojada cruzando sus brazos.

-Bellota no importa cuánto tiempo estará nuestro padre lejos de nosotras, si él es feliz, como sus hijas debemos estarlo también-le regañaba la mayor.

- Bombón tiene razón, debemos estarlo- le dijo mirando a la morena-después de todo lo está haciendo por nosotras.

-Lo estoy empezando a dudar-sin más la pelinegra subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, hasta se escucho el portazo que pegó la puerta.

-Me deprime verla de esa manera-decía Burbuja refiriéndose a su hermana Bellota.

-A mí también me duele-entregó la carta a su hermana menor para que la guardase en un lugar único para que se dejaran las otras cartas que les mandaría su padre más adelante- ¿Puedes guardar el sobre con la carta?, por favor.

-Sí, claro-Al ver que su hermana se ponía su abrigo para salir a algún lugar, le dio curiosidad y no dudo en preguntar- ¿Bombón, a donde vas?

-Debo hacer mi tarea a la casa de Robin.

- ¡Oh tienes razón, yo tendré que hacerla después, porque estoy un poco atareada con las compras de los víveres!

-Bien, pero sé responsable, ¿sí? Y recuérdaselo a Bellota.

-Lo tengo claro.

-¡Ah! Y Burbuja.

-¿Si?

-No molestes a Bellota, seguramente está enfadada, así que no vayas a interrumpir a su habitación hasta que salga y baje a comer algo.

-De acuerdo.

.

.

.

-¿Ustedes sabían que son mis vendedores favoritos?-sonrió un hombre maduro con cara de mono poniendo una sonrisa bastante sínica a su comentario. Mientras recibía otras bolsas más de sus adicciones a la cocaína.

-No me interesa, Mojo- dijo con fastidio el pelinegro, pasándole al hombre las 10 bolsas misteriosas en una especie de saco- Son 40 dólares.

-¿40 dólares? Pensé que eran 35.

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas, mono de mierda? ¡No me hagas perder el maldito tiempo, quieres?!-replicó cansado de todo esto.

-Es que… solo tengo 35- hablaba con nervios de miedo el tipo ese.

- Pensé que mi hermano Brick te había dejado el precio claro por celular, pero veo que no. No me dejas más opción que me pagues de esta otra manera.

-Y eso sería…

-Con tu miserables vida- saco la pistola de su saco y la apuntó hacia su cara aterrorizada.

- Esta bien, esta bien… toma tus maldito 40 dólares- los saco de su bolsillo resignado y se los pasó A Butch haciendo que este se los quitara bruscamente de mano- Solo vete de Aquí.

-Así me gusta rata de alcantarilla, nos vemos.

.

.

.

La mayor tocó que timbre de la casa de Robín sintiendo la típica melodía desde adentro '_ding dong_', espero paciente que alguien le abriera. Hasta que de pronto un anciano de unos 57 años abrió de repente.

-¡Bombón, cuánto tiempo sin verte por estos lados!-exclamaba el vejestorio llevándose una buena sorpresa.

- Hola Sr Bean, ha pasado mucho-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

- Muy Bien, pero muy cansador por cierto.

-¿Tu padre a regresado a la ciudad?

-No, y no llegara dentro de varios meses, dice que le fue tan bien en su proyecto en España, que quiere presentarlo en Londres.

-¿C-Como? ¿En Londres? ¿Estás hablando en serio? esa es una buena noticia, deben estar felices, verdad?

-Sí, hay que estarlo y apoyarlo desde lejos.

-jeje, tienes toda la razón, pequeña. A propósito a que se debe tú inesperada visita?

-Está Robín?

-Sí, pasa mi niña, vienes a ser la tarea con mi nieta?

-Sí. Quedamos en hacerla juntas en su casa.

-Ya veo… siéntate, ponte cómoda, mientras yo iré a traer a Robín. Seguramente debe estar dormida.

-Gracias- le dijo mostrando una bella sonrisa, que agradable era estar ahí sentada con un exquisito olor a incienso.

.

.

.

Un Auto negro salía de la ciudad yéndose a los bosques de Townsville por un camino viejo que no mucha gente pasaba por esos lados. Lo que nadie sabía es que había una casa escondida entre medio del bosque, y solo a una persona con malas intenciones querría vivir en medio de esa frondosidad. El auto se estaciono al frente de aquella casa y fue donde de él salió Butch con un cigarro en la boca y buscando en sus bolsillos sus llaves para entrar a la casa. Cuando él entró, Boomer miraba la televisión y Brick bebía y bebía alcohol.

-¿Te desasiste del cuerpo?-pregunto el moreno.

-Sí, es increíble como un cuerpo sin vida se pudre tan rápido-respondió el rubio

-¿Dónde está Brick?

-No lo sé, creo que debe estar en su habitación tomando cervezas.

-Joder, ¿Estará borracho?

-Seguro, se llevó ocho latas de cerveza para su cuarto ¿Cómo crees que debe estar?-dijo sarcástico- ¿le diste la entrega a Mojo?

-Ese hombre es un hijo de puta intentó verme la cara de estúpido, no me extrañaría que un día lo encontraran muerto con un tiro en sus extremidades- le contaba dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Se oyó sonidos de vidrio rompiéndose adentro de ese cuarto, Butch frunció el seño y le gritó a Brick.

-¡Brick!- sin contestación, el pelinegro entró decidido para ver qué rayos sucedía adentro-Brick…

Su hermano se encontraba casi en estado de ebriedad pero con suficiente conciencia, apoyado sobre su cama y sentado en el suelo, tenía en su mano derecha una botella de cerveza y en la otra mano tocaba su frente, quizás por dolor de cabeza y había pequeños fragmento de vidrio en el piso, no eran pocos, eran varios.

-Joder hombre, estas un asco-le dijo Butch mirando toda su habitación desordenada.

-Déjame en paz- trató de tirarle un envase aún llena de alcohol a Butch pero a este no le llegó ni a los pies.

-¿Desde cuándo que no limpias tu alcoba, vago? huele a encierro.

-¡MALDITAS SEAS BUTCH, NO TE PEDÍ TU OPINION, DEJAME SOLO!-le gritó Brick.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo de lo que hagas con tu vida, Brick, solo vine a dejarte el dinero de lo que me encargaste a llevarle a Mojo- dejo los billetes en la cómoda y se largó de ese repugnante lugar.

…

El pelinegro bajó al comedor para ver la televisión.

-¿Qué fueron esos gritos de arriba?- pregunto Boomer

- No me interesa hablar de este tema- respondió sin mayor interés a su hermano- ¿Qué hay de bueno en la tv?- dijo acomodándose en el sofá.

…

La última gota de alcohol había sido consumida, pero el pelirrojo quedó insatisfecho de beber las 8 bebidas alcohólicas, deseaba beber mucho más, se paró del suelo con ayuda de su mano apoyada en la cama y salió de su habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Bajó las escaleras un poco mareado mirando hacia abajo, eso hacía que se desequilibrara su cuerpo moviéndose de un lado a otro. Al notar sus dos hermanos que su hermano mayor estaba por salir, el rubio pregunto:

-Hermano, ¿A dónde vas?

No Contesto. Pero se vio por una ventana que Brick se subía al auto echando el motor a correr e irse por un bueno rato de la casa.

-¿Acaso se fue con el auto?-decía Boomer mirando a Butch- Que tipo tan estúpido- masculló dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Espero que no choque el vehículo-contestó sin importarle de lo que sucediera con él.

…

El auto se estacionó al frente de una Bar, con suerte a ese hombre no le pasó nada, ni un rasguño pero al conducir iba disparejo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran mas transportes en la calle y la policía lo hubiera hecho parar con un estado de ebriedad? No solo estaría en la comisaría por un par de horas, sino también en la cárcel por dárselas de asesino y de narcotraficante, esas horas se convertirían en años o quizás a cadena sellada.

Se bajo del auto tranquilamente y observando si no hay policías en las esquinas de la calle, pero como todo estaba en calma entró al local normalmente encontrándose con varias personas hasta mujeres incluidas pasadas de copa y dormidos(as) en las mesas con poses cómicas. Pero él siguió a su objetivo. El mismo se acerco al servicio de barra sentándose en esas sillas sin respaldo.

-Joe, quiero dos copas de sake… con hielo-dijo derribado en la mesa.

-Joven Brick, tiempo que no se ha aparecido por aquí-comentó un anciano de mala espina limpiando un vaso y guardándolo en la repisa- ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?

-El trabajo es lo único en lo que me concentró.

- Ya veo… ¿Y las mujeres las deja de lado, joven Brick?

-Tuve una pero… falleció esta mañana.

-jaja, Vaya condenada- reía el coctelero como si supiera que Brick la había matado- Aquí tiene Brick, disfrútelo.

Una mujer desconocida que era mesera del Bar le llamó la atención al pelirrojo y se acercó a sentarse a su lado.

-Hola, cariño ¿disfrutas del sake?- preguntaba con amabilidad tocándole la espalda a este. El ojirojos la miró de pie a cabeza con esos ropajes que parecía… prostituta, pero no era fea, era bastante atractiva para él-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Trátalo bien Julie, es uno de mis clientes preferidos- decía entre risas el anciano.

-Vaya, así que el consentido de mi jefecito Joe he?- se le acercaba más Brick intentando abrazarlo y seducirlo.

- Tengo 24, eres bastante hermosa como para trabajar en este lugar- le dijo a la muchacha tocándole en la barbilla- ¿Dejas que cualquier tipo te toqué, belleza?

-El trabajo es trabajo, amorcito-le dijo coqueteándole- Ya casi termina mi turno, no me importaría compañía esta noche-le susurraba en el oído mientras le tocaba su mano donde tenía su primer vaso con lo poco y nada de sake- solo si usted… sabe a lo que me refiero, tú solo me avisas.

El pelirrojo rió maliciosamente con el susurró de la chica y fue por el segundo vaso de alcohol que le esperaba. Después esta siguió atendiendo a los otros clientes que la esperaban.

.

.

.

-¡Adiós Robín, Adiós sr Bean nos vemos!-se despidió la pelirroja saliendo de la casa de su amiga.

-Hasta pronto Bombón, nos vemos mañana, ten cuidado al llegar a casa- le devolvió Robín.

Saliendo de la casa se dio cuenta que ya se había obscurecido, no podía creerse como la hora había pasado tan rápida, miró su reloj y eran las 21:34min, debía irse con cuidado a casa. Además corría una de esas frisas heladas pero frescas por el cuello de la adolescente. De pronto se prendieron las luces de las calles pero hay lugares como en los callejones que no, ahí es donde gente con mala intención comete sus crímenes.

.

.

.

Los dos vasos ya estaban vacíos y no le dio para tomar más por ahora, ahora solo quería recostarse por el puto dolor de cabeza y el estúpido mareo que sentía desde que salió de su casa.

-Aquí esta lo que te debo Joe-dejo en la mesa 4 dólares por los dos vasos esperando que joe las recibiera- quédate con el cambio-dijo serio.

-Hasta pronto joven, vuelva pronto si lo desea- hasta este tipo le temía a Brick, porque sabía lo que era capaz de destruir, matar o robar, por eso lo trataba con respeto. Ni por un millón de dólares se metería con él o con sus hermanos.

Cuando quería abrir la puerta para salir, alguien le agarró de la mano deteniéndolo.

-Amorcito, ¿ya te vas?-le hablaba como si fuera un niño de 5 años la misma chica de antes.

-Es verdad -recordó- ¿no me cobraras?-pero esta le negó la cabeza-Esta bien… te daré lo que quieres, preciosa -le dijo malintencionado mirando a los ojos de ella.

Ella solo rió y dijo- Iré por mis cosas, espérame.

Pensaba esperarla afuera ya que el olor que había a dentro por todos esos borrachos, era desagradable.

Al Salir, sin darse cuenta casi choca con una joven chica, ella se lanzó para un lado para esquivar el choque y los dos quedaron mirándose en el momento, la muchacha tenía unos hermosos ojos rosas que por la luz que le llegaba afuera del bar le daba un toque más atractivo.

Este se la quedó mirando de pies a cabeza y a su larga cabellera amarrada con un lazo. Se notaba que era una niña, ya que andaba con uniforme escolar de la secundaria, pero de esas eran sus favoritas. Se quedó viendo por un buen rato parado en la vereda como por unos segundos y empezó a seguirla dejando plantada a la otra mujer. Se olvidó del dolor de cabeza y solo se concentro en ella.

.

.

.

Bombón escuchó los pasos de alguien caminando detrás de ella, solo pensó en que era una coincidencia ya que a esta hora todavía hay gente despierta y que está en la calle así que solo lo ignoró. Pero al doblar la esquina su tranquilidad se fue cuando el mismo sujeto también había doblado, se puso nerviosa e intentó caminar más rápido de lo normal, pero no había caso él le seguía todos los paso a la misma velocidad. Su corazón palpitaba y no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada. Deseaba que su padre estuviera a su lado para protegerla de lo peor. Dobló a su segunda esquina y empezó a correr lo más aceleradamente. Cuando miró para atrás mientras corría, se acercaba velozmente su peor pesadilla. Corrió y Corrió sin detenerse apenas con los pies cansados eso le jugó mal y este tipo la alcanzó y la apoyó a la muralla, Bombón no dejaba de gritar ¡Auxilio!.

-¡NO, NO PORFAVOR! NO ME HAGAS DAÑO- suplicaba gritando y dejando sus lágrimas caer. Por los gritos de ella, le tapó la boca y se la llevó a un tipo de callejón cerca que había por ahí.

La tiró a la pared brutalmente escuchándose un golpe fuerte de la espalda de Bombón, que rebotó dejándola al suelo. Luego aquel hombre empezó a olfatearle y lamerle el cuello fresco perfumado de la adolescente contra su voluntad intentando recostarla con gritos y suplicas con lloriqueos. Este día la marcaría para siempre.


	4. El principio de un abuso II

Bombón POV

Corrí y corrí lo más rápido posible siendo que mis pies me dolían, pero prefiero fracturármelos a que me hagan y me toque un desconocido con malas intenciones. Sentí como esa persona me alcanzaba y me detenía tocándome mis hombros con sus dos manos, y brutalmente me empujó contra la pared que estaba a unos metros de mí, estaba asustada así que grite ayuda, pero nadie me escucho, nadie venía a ayudarme. Fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando y comprendí que era incapaz de detenerlo. No podía creer que hubiese llegado a esta situación. Me arrastró a un lugar obscuro mientras gritaba y pataleaba tapándome la boca para que no armara alboroto ¿pero qué alboroto? Si no hay ser humano cerca de aquí que escuche mi abucheo.

Me tiró fuerte al muro de un callejón, sintiendo dolor en la espalda y todo mi cuerpo se vino abajo. Ese hombre se me acercó a mí depravadamente y se detuvo en mi cuello por unos segundos me empezó a olfatear con un animal y a rosarme con su lengua.

¡Dios Mío este hombre huele a alcohol! ¡Está embriagado! ¡No, santo cielo que asco, no lo soporto! ¿POR QUÉ ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO A MI?

-¡NO POR FAVOR!- lloraba aterrorizada.

Sentí como me abrieron las piernas y me tiraron al suelo con fuerza a sujetándome mis manos con una mano, mientras que con su otra comenzó a arrancarme la ropa. Traté de empujarlo pero no pude, lo mordí varias veces en su hombro dejándole un hilo de sangre y aún así no se detenía. ¿Qué diablos intentaba hacerme?

A pesar de que grité para pedir ayuda, nadie se veía a la vista, pero aseguro alguien tuvo que haberme escuchado sin embargo el miedo es otra cosa, ninguna persona querría arriesgar su vida o mucho menos echar un vistazo para mirar de donde vienen esos gritos.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué la gente puede llegar a ser tan egoísta para este tipo de cosas?

Dios mío, yo no dejaba de llorar iba ser marcada para toda la vida. Por más que me esforzara no lograba separarlo ni un centímetro de mí.

Dejo al aire mi brasier, mi vergüenza no se comparaba con nada. Me daba vuelta quedando de estómago pero él insistía brutalmente dejarme de espalda cara a cara. Jamás había visto unos ojos rojos tan tenebrosos, en toda mi vida.

Ya no gritaba por ayuda si no por miedo y frustración, lloré como nunca lo había hecho antes, como una niña pequeña no recibiendo lo que ella quiere con pataletas.

-¡DEJAME, NO ME HAGAS NADA, TE LO SUPLICO!

Se detuvo para observarme, toda demacrada y destruida por dentro. Su cara mostraba que no pararía por más que se lo pidiera.

.

.

.

-¿Burbuja, donde está Bombón?-preguntó Bellota bajando de las escaleras.

-Fue a la casa de Robín a hacer la tarea, pero ahora que lo dices se ha estado demorando.

-Tuvo que a ver pasado a comer algo.

-¿A fuera?, no lo creo ella dijo que cenaría aquí.

-Voy a esperarla en la puerta de a fuera a ver si aparece.

-Bien, yo llamaré a su celular.

.

.

.

-¡Maldito Brick!, joder ¿Por qué se demora tanto?- alegaba con los brazos cruzados el moreno.

-No creo que Brick aparezca esta noche, Butch

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se fue casi borracho con el auto, tuvo que haber ido al bar de Joe y allá hay muchas golfas.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA ESE MAL NACIDO! Solo quiero mi auto de regreso sin ningún rasguño.

-Pues no lo vas a tener hasta mañana, conociendo a Brick. O tendrías que ir hasta el Bar y pedirle las llaves.

-¿Sí? ¿Y como pretendes que vaya hasta allá? Son varios kilómetros Boomer, desde el bosque a la ciudad.

-¿y no se llevó su celular con él?

-Lo dudo, estamos hablando de nuestro hermano BORRACHO, seguramente quien sabe donde tendrá votado su cerebro. Y aunque tuviera su móvil no contestaría, menos si está con una mujerzuela en la cama ahora mismo.

.

.

Sentía como ese hombre rozaba mí entre piernas y babeaba mi pecho como un perro vagabundo. Mis manos temblaban y no hacían nada, no podía moverlos, me resigne, y le entregué contra mi voluntad mi cuerpo. Dime Dios… ¿qué podía hacer? Mientras más lo alejaba de mi, mas de acercaba. ¡Dime por favor!

Me arañaba los muslos y apretaba mis pechos con vigor, grité por tal brusquedad, sinceramente ya no sentía nada, me sentí muerta, mi mente en blanco solo con la diferencia de ver todo lo que me hacía, ni pestañaba.

Llegó un punto donde empezó a sacarme la ropa interior y se apoyó a mí poniéndose entre mis pantorrillas. Me asuste cuando hizo eso, volví en sí, y lo alejaba con mis piernas llegándome a sentar en el suelo, pero él tiró de ellas volviendo estar acostada en la tierra.

Mi expresión llena de lágrimas, ni si quiera eso lo hacía detener, no tenía piedad. Su miembro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío. Como _ya basta de rodeos _me sostuvo las dos manos y percibí como se adentraba a mí lentamente. Mi cara de absorto de sentir aquel dolor me dejó atónita sin palabras y comenzó a embestirme una y otra vez.

-¡NOOOO, PARA!, ¡ME DUELE! ¡ME DUELE! AAAAAHH, ¡P-PA-R-RA!-gritaba, gritaba de dolor. Me robó mi primera vez, una muy dolorosa.

Pensé; Por favor, haz que se detenga. Por favor, Dios. Por favor, haz que se detenga. Bien podría haber gritado Adiós mundo cruel! Allá voy! Pero ni a eso podía. Me volví carne fresca de un león hambriento.

Un ardor en mi vagina por el vaivén me quemaba, me estoy rompiendo por dentro, me está haciendo añicos la matriz. Cada vez se volvía más rápido, escuchaba sus repulsivos gemidos, disfrutando de mi estado. El último balanceo fue más potente y terminó dejando seguramente toda su secreción dentro de mí. Cerré mis ojos un momento quedándome dormida, pero… escuché de mi bolso un sonido, era mi celular, probablemente eran mis hermanas. Por más que quería agarrar el móvil, no podía, no tenía fuerza ni para mantener mis ojos abiertos. Dejé que el sueño me llevara escuchando hasta el último el ring ton del teléfono, pensé que este era mi final. Del otro tipo no sé qué otra cosa me habrá hecho después de dormirme.

.

.

.

-¡Bellota, Bombón no me contesta!-dijo con un tono preocupada.

-Yo tampoco la veo en la calle.

-Dios, estoy asustada, ¿qué debemos hacer? Van a hacer las 22:30 de la noche y aún no ha llegado.

-Voy a llamar a Robin, seguramente debe estar allá todavía.-decía la Bellota con tono molesto. Se dirigió al teléfono de la casa y marcó los números de la casa de su compañera, le marcaba la llamada hasta que alguien atendió.

-_¿Hola?_

_-_Hola Robin soy yo Bellota.

_-¡Ah! Bellota ¿sucede algo?_

_-_Bueno, ¿está Bombón allá?

-_¿Bombón? No, ella se fue de aquí hace como… ¿una hora?_

_-_¿Cómo dices?, ¿estás segura?- se extrañó la morena.

-_Claro, ¿por qué lo dice? ¿A-Acaso Bombón no ha llegado aún?_

_-¡_No! la estamos esperando, pero no ha regresado.

-_Dios… tranquila Bellota, momentos como este deberías llamar a la policía, Dios quiera que a Bombón no le haya pasado nada. Voy a revisar las calles fuera de mi casa, ¿vale? Te estaré avisando- le hablaba exaltada._

_-_ Gracias Robin- le dijo sin expresión.

.

Burbuja escuchaba las conversaciones que Bellota tenía por teléfono, se puso nerviosa y no se atrevió a pensar en lo peor. Luego de que colgaran, la rubia se acercó a su hermana y le preguntó;

-¿Está allá?- con poca voz.

-… Burbuja, llama a la policía, Bombón no se encuentra en casa de Robin.

-No… ¿Bombón donde estas?- le salían las lagrimas.

- Deja de llorar, tranquilízate no pienses en lo malo. Ella debe estar bien- antes de terminar lo último que dijo, comenzó a chispear a fuera, estaba por llover, sin su hermana en casa.

.

.

.

Las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre mi cara, ayudo a abrir mis dos ojos, y me di cuenta que estuve inconsciente en una calle pavimentada ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? ¿Por qué estoy casi desnuda? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No hubo ni dos segundos y mi mente lo recordó todo, mis lágrimas caían sin piedad, no podía dejar de gritar de la rabia y la tristeza que había en mí, me abrasé a mi misma tenía mucho miedo. Pero él… a pesar de que le rogué que no me hiciera nada, ese hombre me forcejeo y abuso de mi… lo único que recuerdo son esos ojos rojos que mostraban frialdad y terror.

Me sentía débil, no podía pararme, me dolían las caderas y estaba en un lugar desolado casi un desierto, no había gente en ningún lado, Traté de pararme con apoyo de la pared, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban así que tuve arrastrarme, vi todo el lugar obscuro y único que iluminaba eran los poster. Hasta que vi una dos luces, parecieran que fueran de un auto, ¡si lo es!, grité lo más fuerte que pude para llamar su atención, estiré mis brazos, y gracias a Dios esa persona me vio y paro su carro. Alcancé a escuchar de su boca 'Dios Mío muchacha que te han hecho!' en ese minuto mi vista se nubló por completo y sentí que mis ojos se cerraban solos, mi cuerpo no respondía pero mi corazón sí latía_._

.

.

.

'*'

**Hola! **** Quise subir este capítulo para terminar las dos partes de inmediato, déjenme decirle una cosa,,, Yo '**_**suavicé' estas escenas de la violación, por motivos obvios. Si las cosas siguen así tendré que cambiar el rated a M por el contenido.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews ^^ me alegra que sigan esta historia. Me hacen feliz :') & eso… ah! Espero que les haya gustado las dos partes ^^ NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA **___

_**Más sorpresa más adelante, no crean que esto solo se tratara de un crimen. Juju *o***_

_**Un beso**_**'**

**…**

**...**

**'.~*KATIEBJ*~.'**__


End file.
